1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage foams making device, and more particularly, to a beverage foams making device having a stirring member with multiple holes so as to obtain fine foams.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional way to make foams to the beverage so as to increase the taste of the beverage is to shake the beverage in a cup manually. In other words, the beverage is put in a cup and the user shake the cup back and forth quickly to generate foams and special fragrance. Fructose, syrups and other flavoring substances can be added into the beverage to obtain the beverage. However, the manual way can easily damage the user's arms and wrists if too many cups of the beverage are required.
An electric foams making device is developed to make the foams to the beverage and generally comprises a cup, a separation member and a base, wherein the cup is threadedly connected to the base. The separation member is mounted to the base and located in the cup. The separation member has multiple holes. The base has a recess and a shaft extends from the inside of the recess. The shaft is connected with a stirring blade.
When in use, the cup and the base are connected with a driving machine which has a motor to drive the shaft and the stirring blade. The stirring blade stirs the beverage quickly so as to form the foams. Usually, the beverage is served with ice cubes so that the separation member is necessary to prevent the stirring blade from directly hitting the ice cubes. Nevertheless, the existence of the separation member makes the shaking device to be bulky and the manufacturing cost for the base is increased. Furthermore, the foams are affected by the separation member and cannot obtain the foams as desired.
The present invention intends to provide a beverage foams making device to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.